


My Drop Of Rain

by lovexthexflash



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on Book, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexthexflash/pseuds/lovexthexflash
Summary: Westallen AU fic: One may encounter a treasure and not even know that at the time. The realization may come too late. And the rest of one’s life will be spend in search of the lost and abandoned.





	My Drop Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on A Drop of Rain ~ Love in a Blind Disguise by Olya Amanova.

 

   A man approaches the curtained window in a small apartment. The drops tap on the window sill, creating a melancholic melody.

   27 years old man with shaggy brown hair. Dark circles are visible under his beautiful green eyes. He wears simple blue jeans and a warm gray sweater. Despite the fact that it is comfortable in the room, he opens the curtains and being unable to hide his trembling, crosses his arms trying to warm up. The monotone melody did not deceive him. It is raining outside.

   The man looks out the window. A young guy without an umbrella is standing on the sidewalk and getting wet in the rain. He does not even try to take cover. The man sees from the window that young guy’s windbreaker is soaked through. But the young person does not move. He only turns his head from side to side, as if he is waiting for someone, and the emotions from the upcoming meeting are much stronger than those inconveniences that he feels because of the incessant drops of water.

   Observing this view from the window, the green-eyed man remembered the most beautiful day from his life.

***

_A few weeks ago_

   The same kind of rain was flooding the streets of Star City in 2017. People who were caught by its cool drops. A couple was rushing under an umbrella in tandem, embracing each other.

   The railway station was not very crowded. Rush hour, when office clerks were going home, already passed.

   Loving couples were embracing without paying attention to others, apparently having decided to not lose a second of the precious time, which was provided by fate for their romantic relationships. Trembling young mothers with small children kept leaning towards their flesh and blood to make sure that their hands were warm, and all their skin was securely covered. Teenagers were quietly talking about something in the corner, hiding from the rain with old peolpe. All of them wanted to get home as fast as possible to brew their tea or even drink a glass of wine or beer to warm up in this bad weather.

   A guy about 27 years old was sitting on the bench and typing something quickly on his phone. He was wearing the usual, unremarkable classical clothing of casual style. A tweed shirt was hidden under a thick blue sweater. His dark trousers were ironed neatly, the boots were clean, even though it was raining outside. He lifted his green eyes in the frame of long eyelashes from the screen and, as if verifying the data, looked at the clock hanging over the arch, from where everyone was waiting for the train to appear. The scoreboard winked with orange numbers. The time was 20:00. A slightly breathless colombian man in a formal suit with a long coat sat down on the bench next to Barry. The young man put the phone into his pocket, turned to his neighbor and, smiling, started a routine conversation of people who meet by chance:

   - “The weather’s bad, isn’t it?”

   The colombian man supported an eternal and inexhaustible "weather" theme:

   - “Yeah! This rain unexpectedly caught a lot of people but I expected it and put on a coat before going out.”

   - “Oh, yeah, you’re lucky.” – said Barry. After a short pause, he asked, - “Do you know when the next train will arrive?”

   The colombian man was as old as Barry, he kept an emotional distance and answered as correctly as possible:

   - “This depends on where you want to go.”

   - “I’m going to Central City. My father lives there. I’m here first time, so I can’t navigate myself.”

   The colombian man looked at his watch slowly, bending his left hand, and replied:

   - “Ok. The train going that way is leaving in 10 - 15 minutes. Pass the Greenwich Bridge, pass one station, and get off on the next one. You will be in the right spot. Maybe you should write it down.”

   Barry nodded and held out his hand to the man:

   - “Thank you... I will remember. Barry.”

   The colombian man shook his strong hand and added with surprise:

   - “Sorry?”

   Barry smiled broadly:

   - “That is my name. My name is Barry.”

   - “Oh, I’m sorry. I did not hear. Well, I'm Cisco. Just Cisco.”

   - “Nice to meet you.”

   An awkward silence hung between the new acquaintances. Barry apologized and reached into his pocket, pulled out his mobile phone again. Meanwhile, Cisco was looking for something in his case. Barry looked at his phone and said aloud:

   - “Oh, damn! My battery is dying!”

   Cisco got distracted from the contents of his case and said politely:

   - “As usual, when you need it,” - and, having heard the sound of the approaching train in the distance, added, - “Your train, Barry!”

   Barry got up from the bench and hung his backpack on one shoulder. He looked at his mobile phone, as if expecting a miracle to happen. But the message was inexorable: “Low battery.”

   The train stopped at the platform. The people rushed to enter, as if this could speed up their reaching the comfort of their apartments. Barry nodded to the man with the cloak:

   - “Thank you, Cisco!”

   Cisco smiles at him and sincerely wishes:

   - “Good luck!”

 

   The train car was half empty and everyone who entered it from the platform found a place. Barry sat down by the window. There was no one next to him. The train was moving at high speed, passing some houses. Everything was flickering and rushing past so quickly that it was impossible to study anything in detail. Barry looked through the window a little and took the mobile phone out again and dialed the number.

   - “Hello, dad! I'm on the train, I’ll be there soon...”

   Not allowing the owner to continue the conversation, the phone squeaked plaintively and turned off. The battery died.

   - “Damn it! Indeed, at the most inopportune moment. Now I cannot miss that bridge. And I forgot what it is called.”

   Worrying, he looked out of the window again, glancing across the aisle to the other side. He looked to the left, then to the right. The bridge appeared. The train stopped at one of the stations. Barry regretted that there were no fellow travelers next to him. He got up and went towards the other passengers. The wagon came to life. Some passengers were getting off, others were getting on, bringing the smell of rain in. The train was standing still. Completely confused and not knowing what to do, Barry went directly to the woman sitting in a corner place, and asked hastily:

   - “Excuse me, have we passed the bridge yet?”

   The lady looked at him, clearly torn from her thoughts, and answered stammering slightly:

   - “Which bridge? You know there are a lot of bridges in this city, and we have already passed few of them. Where are you going?”

   Barry did not listen till the end, being afraid that he missed his station. He said brief words of gratitude and almost ran to the exit. The doors closed as soon as Barry jumped out of the wagon. Being confused, he was standing on the platform. There were no people as everyone hurried on to continue their journey home. Barry didn’t know what to do and where to go now. He looked around, realizing that the appearance of the station was unknown to him. He went to the information desk. There were an elderly woman and a man in a uniform of a guard sitting behind the plastic partition. The young man knocked on the window and it opened. There was a dutiful smile on the woman's face, which did not touch her tired eyes:

   - “Good evening. How can I help you?”

   Barry rejoiced, expecting his problem to be solved:

   - “Hello. It seems I am lost. Can you help me?”

   - “Yes, sure, what’s wrong?”

   - “You see, I think I passed my station. I have to go to Central City. Someone will meet me there.”

   The woman sighed with sympathy:

   - “You didn’t reach your destination yet, young man. It is another 50 miles to Central City.”

   Barry lowered his hands and hit the window sill slightly, giving the way out to his anger at himself.

   - “Hey, young man! Easy! It is too late. The train will arrive at 6:30. Do not worry! You'll spend the night here at the station. You will go home in the morning. There are empty benches and a machine with cookies and coffee in the corner if you get hungry.”

   The woman pointed at the benches and closed the window, making it clear that the

conversation was over. Barry stepped away from the booth and went to the benches. He sat down covering his face with hands. After a while he looked at the station clock. It showed 22:00. He took his mobile phone out of his pocket and tried to turn it on, but the battery was dead. He slightly beat his fist on the palm of his hand, took a deep breath and tried again. It didn’t work.

   Time passed. The clock at the station showed 23:00. Barry could not sit still. He was getting up, sitting down, lying down on a bench, slipping a backpack under his head. In boredom he got up and went to the exit.

 

   It was still drizzling outside. Barry was not even trying to hide. It seemed it was all the same to him. He went along the sidewalk and came to the alley leading to a small park. The lighting along the alley seemed to be inviting him for a leisurely walk and to think about something sublime and eternal. Barry had nowhere to hurry and he even felt a special feeling of charm of this strange night. He was no longer angry at himself for a stupid mistake. He was walking with small steps, admiring at the place, which seemed so mysterious and at the same time absolutely safe. He felt that he got a little wet, and droplets of rain were dripping from his hair, trying to make their way through the collar of his shirt. He saw a covered bench and noticed the silhouette of  the person sitting there. Barry soon saw it was a girl. Despite the canopy above the bench, her umbrella was open, and it was difficult to see her face. The enamored couple passed by laughing aloud, and happiness was heard in this sound. Barry went to the covered bench, looked at the girl and asked, trying to keep his voice as soft as possible, being afraid of frightening the stranger:

   - “Goodnight. Can I also take refuge? I don’t have an umbrella, and it seems my clothes are starting to get wet.”

   The girl looked at him. She had beautiful eyes, a clean and well-groomed face. Her curly hair were wet with rain. She had a black light raincoat. Without saying anything, she moved slightly to the side, making room. Barry sat down nearby without looking at her. After a moment she told him in a soft, gentle voice:

   - “Do you love rain?”

   Barry did not expect that the girl's first words addressed to him would be like that. He felt a mixed sense of surprise and confusion. He did not know what to say to the girl. But it seems that the answer was not important to her, because after a short pause she added:

   - “I love it!”

   Barry was sitting silently, looking to the right and to the left, occasionally throwing glances at the stranger and admiring her profile. Just to do something, without hope that a miracle would happen and the phone would work, he pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket again and looked at the dark screen. Actually, this was quite expected, but he hid his embarrassment behind this gesture.

   Time seemed to stop in this enchanting place with a mesmerizing knock on the canopy. Barry could not say exactly how long they had been sitting on the same bench, their shoulders were slightly touching. Perhaps, the silence lasted about five minutes or, maybe much longer. Barry was the first to interrupt it.

   - “It's quite noticeable.”

   It seemed to him that she even shuddered when she answered:

   - “What?”

   - “That you love rain. You are sitting with an open umbrella, but your hair is wet. This means you’ve been walking with a closed umbrella.”

   He noticed from the side how a smile appeared on the girl's face. But she didn’t turn her head in his direction and didn’t look at him.

   - “How smart you are! Like a famous detective!”

   Barry put his cell phone into the pocket, replying:

   - “I’m trying.”

   They were silent again, but Barry decided to take the initiative. He turned his head and looked at her.

   - “I am curious, what is such a beautiful girl doing in the park at this late hour? Alone. Do you live nearby?”

   But she didn’t turn to him. She looked straight ahead, answering with her silvery voice, touching the most secret corners of his soul:

   - “You’re curious.”

   Barry decided to dilute the situation with humor, but it turned out to be ridiculous and too ambiguous from the inexperienced guy:

   - “No, seriously. You do not even know me. What if I'm some kind of a maniac and attack you now? Or a criminal whom the police is looking for? Aren’t you afraid?”

   Neither fear nor alarm could be detected in the girl's voice. She joked enjoying the frivolous conversation:

   - “How do you know they aren’t looking for me? Where is the guarantee that I'm not a criminal?”

   Barry laughed noticing:

   - “Oh yeah... You would be a beautiful criminal.”

   - “Is this a compliment?”

   Barry smiled broadly and unconcernedly.

   - “As you wish. You made me laugh. I had such a terrible day, you won’t believe it. And by the end of the day, or rather, at the beginning of the new one, you gave me such positive feelings. I didn’t even think that I would be able to laugh today.”

   The girl continued to look straight without turning and moving. She sighed:

   - “I readily believe.”

   Barry continued:

   - “You know, sometimes you want to talk to someone, pour out your soul. I met you, talked to you and felt so much better. You are a cure for sorrows.”

   The girl laughed again without looking at the interlocutor.

   - “Did you compare me to a medicine? That’s interesting.”

   - “Definitely - yes, you are a medicine.”

   Both laughed as his assertion sounded so direct. The rain was not stopping. On the contrary, it was intensifying. Water was flowing from the roof of the shelter.

   - “I had a terrible day, too. But the rain made me forget everything. Under the rain you can hide your tears and sadness. Rain is my weakness. I will get totally wet, but I will continue to stand and enjoy every drop that is falling.”

   Barry was looking at the girl for a long time, being unable to take his eyes off her.  She interrupted the pause herself:

   - “You’re silent.”

   Barry shuddered, as if he woke up after hypnosis.

   - “No… Sorry? I got distracted. I don’t know. The rain brings slush and I don’t really like it. But judging by your words, it’s as if you were born in the rain.”

   - “You are right. How do you do it?”

   - “What?”

   - “Read my thoughts.”

   - “Well ... You are so in love with the rain that it is not difficult to notice.”

   The girl voiced her thoughts:

   - “If it hasn’t started raining, I would not have appeared here, and you would be sitting here alone.”

   Barry picked up the topic and expanded it:

   - “Yes... If I didn’t go to my friend’s party at the other end of the city, I would not be late for my train and would not get lost. Actually, I would not have come here and would not have met you.”

   - “Do you regret it?”

   Barry looked at her again, looked away and lowered his head. After a short pause he answered her:

   - “Yes, I regret that I went there. And the most ridiculous, and maybe sad, is that the battery died on my mobile phone. My father is probably tearing his hair out worrying about me.”

   - “As for me, I don’t regret I met you. You are a good companion.”

   Barry did not expect that she would say this. He looked at the stranger again.

   - “Thank you! No one has ever told me this before. Sounds trivial. But it is nice to be considered a good company.”

   - “No one has ever told me I am beautiful.”

   Barry's surprise was completely sincere:

   - “Are you kidding? You are very beautiful. You have unusually beautiful eyes. I cannot stop looking at you. I do not believe that no one has ever told you about this. It's easy to fall in love with you from the first glance.”

   - “Have you fallen in love with me?”

   Barry looked away. He got confused and began to make an excuse, embarrassed:

   - “No... No, of course. But, it's easy,” - he looked at her again and continued, - “to fall in love with you.”

   Silence ensued again. It was only possible to hear the water drain from the canopy above the bench.

   - “I wish this rain would stop sooner.”

   - “It won’t be soon.”

   Barry looked at the girl, admired the beauty of her hair, and then interrupted the song of the rain again:

   - “Do you live here?”

   - “Yeah, this city is beautiful. A few years ago I moved here to work.”

   - “Yeah, it’s beautiful.” - but now he was watching her.

   All of sudden, her telephone made a notification sound. The girl read her SMS and stopped smiling. She closed her umbrella and was about to get up. Barry grabbed her arm and asked anxiously:

   - “Are you leaving? Has something happened?

   The girl was holding an umbrella in her right hand.

   - “ I just have to go. And you have to go to your home. It’s too late.”

   The stranger got up from her place. Barry released her hand. He was watching how she was leaving. The girl kept walking and moving away from him and suddenly, he remembered that he hadn’t her name or telephone number.

 

   Time passed. Barry was going by the subway thoughtfully. He was dressed in a light black windbreaker. It was dark outside. The train stopped at the same station. Barry got off on the platform, passed by the booth and waved his hand greeting the same persons on duty.

   A man in uniform said to his colleague:

   - “Look, he's here again.”

   The woman shook her head and replied:

   - “For the fifth time. What did he find here? Two weeks ago he said that he was lost.”

   - “So, maybe he found someone?!”

   Barry went out to the street. The rain accompanied him again. He went to the park to that very bench. People were passing by. Someone was running to not get wet; the others were hiding under umbrellas. He was all wet, but he just looked at the empty covered bench, without entering it. The rain intensified, and he got all wet.

 

   This was repeating again and again. It was raining. Twilight came down to the city. Barry was wearing a brown jacket and a hat. He was standing near the covered empty bench and whispering quietly:

   - “Where are you?”

   He lifted his head up and looked at the sky. Drops of the rain were falling on his face.

   - “Where are you?! You said that you love rain! I come here every time it rains! You were brought here by the rain! You're like a drop of rain – you appeared and disappeared! Can you hear me? When you asked if I had fallen in love at first sight, I was frightened and answered: ‘ _No._ ’ I lied to you! And I do not regret even for a moment that I lost my way that day. Forgive me for not stopping you that time. I will not get tired of coming here! Every time it rains I will come back to wait for you!”

   Barry lowered his head and said more quietly:

   - “I will be waiting for you!”

 

   Barry was lying in his bed in the dark room. His father, Henry Allen, sat next to him, anxiously touching his head:

   - “You have a fever. I'll bring you medicine."

   Henry got up, but before going to the kitchen, he came to the window and said, - “It's raining again. When will it stop?”

   Having heard the words of his dad, Barry jumped out of his bed and started to dress. Henry looked anxiously at him and asked:

   - “What are you doing? Where are you going?”

   Barry ignored his dad’s questions and put his jacket on. Henry tried to stop him:

   - “You are sick. You have a fever, a high temperature. You cannot go outside. You need bed rest.”

   Barry persuaded him gently:

   - “Dad, I have never asked anything from you. Please understand and don’t stop me.”

   - “But where will you go?"

   - “To search for her... She will come today.”

   - “Who? Where will she come?”

   - “She is... _my_ drop of rain! And I feel that today she will come there.”

   Barry left and closed the door behind him.

***

   The guy standing at the window shook his head. During this time, he recalled every detail of that single meeting. Looking at the person, that was getting wet in the rain on the street, Barry recalled himself. He closed the curtains and left.

   After a while, Barry was beside the unfamiliar guy, holding an umbrella over his head and holding out his jacket to him. And by doing so, he looked at the opposite sidewalk and saw the girl he just thought about. She was alone and wearing pretty red dress under her black coat with red lipstick to match her dress. Barry couldn’t believe his eyes that he finally found her. Turning to the boy, he says:

   - “You can keep them.”

   - “Thank you, sir.”

   No longer looking at the young man, Barry was walking to the girl. He couldn’t get his eyes rid of her, because he was scared that if he does this, she will disappear. When he got close to her, the girl looked in his direction and smiled:

   - “You again.”

   - “Guilty.” – he said smiling and she laughed.

   - “If we saw each other again a few weeks ago, I would have thought that you’re spy on me.”

   - “How will be that possible?! I even don’t know your name.” - he said playfully.

   - “Well, I don’t know your name either, remember?”

   - “My name is Barry. Barry Allen.”

   - “I’m Iris. Iris West.”

   - “Well, Iris, you may not know but I was searching for you everytime when it’s raining. I was hoping I can see you again.”

   - “Oh, really? Why?”

   - “Maybe I have an attraction to you.” - he answered playfully.

   - “Maybe I have an attraction to you too.”

   - “So… where have you been?”

   - “Remember when I got SMS? It was saying that my mother suffered a crash and she was in the hospital.” - tears appeared in her eyes. - “She didn’t survive the night.”

   Without thinking Barry pulled her into a hug.

  - “I’m sorry.”

  - “Doctors could not do anything to help her. Her heart just… stopped.”

  - “Don’t think of that. Continue living your life. Your mother would want that. I know how you are feeling. My mother died when I was 11 years old.”

  - “I’m sorry, Bear.”

  - “Bear?”

  - “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean…”

  - “No, it’s nice. I like it. You can call me that. You can call me whatever you want.”

  Iris smiled. _She has beautiful smile._ Barry thought to himself.

  - “To be clear, today I tried to ‘continue living my life’. I had a date with co-worker.” – Barry didn’ say anything so she continue – “Two hours ago I was supposed to go on a date. My first real date since my mother died, but… at the last second I just… I couldn’t do it. At that second I remembered _you_ and our conversation. When we talked, I had the feeling that I knew you. So freely I talked to you and I think that you know what I’m talking about. I felt some special bond to you. Also, you were very handsome, funny and made me compliments. I just… In that moment I wanted you by my side. Just to be there and comfort me.”

   - “Now I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere.”

   Iris smiled again.

   - “And… I was searching for you to tell you that...”

   He didn’t continue and Iris saw that it’s torturing him, so she asked:

   - “What?”

   - “I think, no, I’m sure that… I fall in love with you from the first glance.”

   - “Oh! Wow, Barry…”

   - “No, please leave me explain. I know I lied to you about that, but how someone will say or know that for sure? For that reason I was searching for you. To tell you how I feel and ask you if you feel that way. Now I know 1000% I love you.”

   - “Well, I think somehow I hinted that I love you.”

   - “Well, I won’t be sure if you don’t say it clearly.”

   - “I 1000% love you, Barry Allen.”

   They laughed.

   - “I love you too, Iris West.”

   Then they kissed. Barry gently stroked his tongue over the soft flesh on the inside of her mouth, and she completely lost her ability to think. She could only feel, but, oh ... how she was feeling. Her skin tingled ... every inch of it, though he barely touched her. Iris melted. Her body was looking for the warmth of his.

   He ran his fingers in her hair, enjoying her silky softness.

   - "Have I told you," - he whispered between the kisses - "that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met?”

   - “No, you haven’t.”

   - “Well, you are. And sweet, and funny…” – he couldn’t finidhed, because her lips were on his.


End file.
